


Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

by rubyliam



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: In her dreams, there was always a coffin.





	Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

In her dreams, there was always a coffin. The dark and musty coffin always appeared, no matter if she was inside, or watching as she was brought toward it on the beach, or watching it as she was in Rowan’s arms while he ran away from it. The three scenes that all took place with the one thing that ever truly kept her as a hostage--kept her locked in a cage.

The next thing she pictured was always the violet eyes. The whip across her back. How she was dragged across the sand. The months she traveled in that tight space, with that _beautiful_ mask over her face.

Those weren’t the only things in her dreams. The events of when she almost died forging the gate, sending the Valg back to where they belonged. The events where she physically saw and felt her mate impaled in the stomach by a sword.

It was those days, those events, that always woke her from her sleep.

Aelin’s back ached as she sprung up from her sleeping position. Ever since the war that ended a year ago, her back had healed also, with Yrene Towers using her magic to patch together the skin too. But it still pained her with sudden movements, or when she stretched the skin too much.

She looked around to the many candles that were flickering in the room, all lit by her before her and Rowan went to sleep. No more were the days where she could sleep without light in the room. It always made her think of the never-ending darkness in that iron coffin. The flames in all of the candles went out, giving Aelin a panic before she willed her magic to make them all glow again. She wanted to get up, wanted to walk around the castle or at least open the blinds to watch the stars twinkle brightly in the sky. But she stayed, head hanging in her hands.

Aelin almost never cried. There were rare times, when the feeling was too overwhelming, like when Sam died, or with Rowan. Sometimes the ache got too much, and she needed to let go.

Tonight was one of those nights.

She didn’t know what was making her cry then, since in all nightmares she tried to get herself to go back to sleep. Tonight was different, and she tried to press her fingers to her eyes, trying to get the tears to go away.

“Fireheart.”

“Go back to sleep.” The words were quick out of her mouth. She hated waking Rowan up, hated how he lost sleep because she was often waking up with nightmares.

Her husband still moved closer to her, turning around from his sleeping position and laying an arm around Aelin’s waist. Rowan let a breath go, rubbing his thumb along her side and then moving his head to look up to her.

“You’re okay,” he said. “Nothing can harm you.”

Aelin nodded her head, wiping at her face and ridding her cheeks of the tears. “Go back to sleep.”

Rowan was true that nothing _could_ harm her. There were extra guards stationed at every corner, in every wing of the castle. Every member of the Cadre stayed in rooms close to every entrance, ready to protect their queen. Aedion and Lysandra stayed in the suite next to her and Rowan’s. Then, her own husband and mate slept right next to her, now held her in his arms. 

She was safe.

Maeve was dead. Aelin was safe.

Rowan didn’t go back to sleep until Aelin was laid down again, head on the pillow, and eyes shut tight. The darkness was terrifying, and her eyes opened wide again, breaths picking up and tears starting in her eyes. Her mate tightened his arms around her, not saying a word and only offering his presence as a beacon of peace.

The comforting and familiar scent of Rowan cleared the anxiety in her stomach. Aelin focused on the sound of flickering candles, willing her heart to calm down. Rowan followed the silent command to turn on his back and Aelin settled her head to lay right on top of his heart, a kiss from Rowan given to the top of her head.

He was alive. Rowan was alive and safe, and was she.

The darkness was gone and never again would it consume her.


End file.
